deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Forum:Easy Money and Stuff without cheating
I found this way to get easy Money and Equipment without any cheating involved. To do this, it is best to have lockpick up to level 3 and also you need to have made it as far as Act II in the story. If you've found the Warehouse you can make money even faster. If you haven't found the warehouse, then just ignore it for now. The trick to this is that all chests, lootable containers, and items respawn after you fast travel from the Resort locations into the City locations. So do the following steps and you could repeat this loop infinitely. #Fast Travel to the Bunker in the Resort. On the first level there is one chest. Climb up the ladder and there are two more chests, one of them has a lockpick level of 3 with a chance to find really good equipment. (If you don't want to climb down the ladder, you can drop off the upper level without taking damage. To do this stick to the far left corner. Look down and you will see some boxes. Drop off the top level so that you land on the boxes and you won't take damage.) #After you've looted the Bunker, fast travel to the Warehouse in the City of Moresby. Loot all the containers and collect the three weapons that are here. (A bat, a knife, and a Hammer). There is also a chest with lockpick level 1 that provides a chance to find some nice equipment as well. #After you've finished the warehouse, fast travel to the church. Loot all the containers here as the suitcases and backpacks can sometimes have large sums of Money in them. Then sell all the items you don't want to keep. #Restart at step 1 and repeat as many times as you want. Because of the locked chests, this process has a chance to provide you with upgrades for your own weapons, or even orange items that count toward the Rootin, Tootin, Lootin achievement. All the containers also count towards your challenges for looting lootables. 18:52, February 11, 2014 (UTC)CrazyNatey If you travel the tunnel entrance in the bunker (Bunker 02 by the way) there is another metal chest in the room immediately to the right of where you come out. There is however a suicider present so it is best to bring a pistol along. Here's my circle, probably not the greatest, but iit has worked very well for me. For those further along in the game, once you get to the Laboratory you have access to a 98% zombie free loot circle (100% if you skip one chest). The lab also has fridges to loot for champagne, and multiple safes that either have nothing or multiple thousands of dollars in them. Hop from the lab to the boat, there is a level 3 chest in the building behind the boat up some stairs right around the right corner of an outside door (there will be a wallet on the platform as well). Normal chest located in the other structure. Head to the bunker 02, grab the chest right behind as you load in, take the tunnel, pop the suicider, loot, tunnel back, up the ladder for the 2 chest up there, jump down to fast travel to the warehouse. Grab all containers/weapons in the warehouse amd sell off stuff you dont want to the vendor there. Hey, if he is going to leave a grand wrth of equipment laying there for me to pick up and sell to him every time i come in, why the heck not! Fast travel from the warehouse to the river village. Right next to the ffast travel map the door leads to 2 chests that have given me green quality or better loot most times. Hop on back to the lab and run the loop over again. It doesnt take long, and you can collect a good amount of extra cash and loot quickly. Drop off everything you keep with jin on a regular basis of course, and make sure that if you are not max level dont waste too much time doing this, just find a few decent weapons and progress or go level. Theyll be replaced soon enough. Spud69g (talk) 17:26, February 14, 2014 (UTC)